I'll Be Home For Christmas
by WhiteWolf612
Summary: It's Christmas time and much to a young Romano's dismay, Spain has been sent out on a mission. Will he be back in time for Christmas? SpainxRomano


**A/N: It's Christmas time! It's my, Chissai's, very favorite time of year! So based off of the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" I wrote a quick little Spamano story! Enjoy**

* * *

_**I'll Be Home For Christmas**_

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love lights gleam  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams,_

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
We'll have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love lights gleam  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams...

Well it was Christmas Eve once again in the large house that rested on a large hill just outside the busy docks of Spain. The city streets were lined up in festive decorations as the people and families of Spain were getting ready for Christmas day. However, one person was not. In fact Romano was nowhere to be seen in the house, much to young Belgium's distress as her and her brother looked around for the young Italian. Romano had snuck out of the house out of the house to sit upon the small man-made dock that Spain had made for Romano.

_'Whenever you feel lonely you can come out here. I know it calms me down when I look out at the sea and all her beauty, maybe it'll make you feel better too Romanito.' _

That's what Spain had told Romano when he first showed him the little dock. At first Romano hated it and told Spain that it was stupid, but somehow Spain had known that Romano would grow to appreciate it.

"Dumb bastard..." Romano muttered hugging his knees tightly to his chest, while his hand gripped the piece of parchment he had received weeks ago from said Spaniard. It had come from a hawk that Spain always brought onto the ship in case he had to communicate with his three colonies, but mostly to communicate with Romano.

_Dear Romanito,  
So far this mission is a real bore; Eyebrows hasn't made a single move and in all honesty I don't think he will. My bet is that he's sitting home on his lazy ass choking on his stupid tea. The cold is really starting to get to the men here and most of them have started to die off. But don't worry I'm fine mi tomate~ I lost count of the days here, but I think it's getting close to Christmas. Am I right? Well don't worry. I'll be home for Christmas this time. Just sit tight and don't worry.  
From, Boss  
_  
The letter had only come to Romano about two days ago, and the young, temperamental boy had been in a real funk ever since. He was really hoping that Spain would make it home, though he would never admit it to anyone. He would rather die first than admit he actually wanted to see Spain, or that he even missed him. However, some where in his gut he knew that Spain wouldn't be back in time. It was already the twenty-fourth of December, Christmas Eve. The tree that stood tall in the foyer hasn't even been decorated yet. The stubborn boy refused to decorate it without Spain, but now he knew that he was stupid for ever waiting.

"Stupid Spagna..." Romano muttered throwing a rock into the crystal blue water. "It's all your fault...just get back already..." He muttered watching the ripples in the water.

"Oh Romano! Thank God there you are! Brother! I found him!"

Romano whipped around to see Belgium running towards him with Netherlands calmly walking behind him.

"What are you doing out here Romano? It's cold out, come on let's get back home." Belgium said holding her hand out to him. Romano only looked at it before turning back to the water.

"I don't wanna go back, I'm staying here." He said throwing another rock into the water. Belgium looked at him sadly, knowing inside that he missed Spain. Netherlands however remained unemotional as he chewed on the end of his pipe. Belgium put on a small smile and leaned down towards Romano.

"Oh come on Romano! I made cookies~ And we need to decorate the tree!" She said as happily as she could. Romano rolled his eyes, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"So? That's great for you. You and you're pothead brother can decorate the tree and eat the cookies by yourself." Romano grumbled. Belgium bit her lip as she stood up straight. Netherlands walked up to them without a single word and picked Romano up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Told you he wouldn't listen Bel. Now lets get back. I'm hungry." He said as Romano kicked, hit and squirmed around.

"You stupid bastard! Put me down!" He screamed. Netherlands kept his grip though as him and Belgium made their way back up the hill to Spain's house.

"Are you as deaf as you are stupid?!" Romano snapped continuing to squirm. "I said put me down!"

"Listen kid," Netherlands said harshly. "You've been a real scrooge the past few days. Now you can either get over that stupid Spaniard not being here for Christmas and enjoy yourself since it's Christmas time and it's supposed to be a happy holiday and shit, or you can be a miserable little brat." He said putting Romano down inside. Romano glared at the blonde, balling his fists up.

"What do you know you stupid bastard?!" He snapped. "It's not like you care or anything!"

"Yea yea, whatever. All I know is _I_am going to enjoy decorating this goddamn tree I got and eating some of Bel's gingerbread cookies. Choice is yours" He said as he walked away from Belgium and Romano. Belgium knelt down in front of Romano and grabbed hold of his arms gently before he ran away from her.

"I miss him to little Romano. But he said that he would be back in his letter and I'm sure he'll try and make it back to spend Christmas with you. But he wouldn't want you to be so upset over the fact that he isn't here would he?" She asked softly.

"Please I don't care that he isn't here," Romano retorted. "It just sucks that he has to ruin Christmas like a bastard!" Belgium smiled her cat like smile as she knew what he really meant.

"You mean you actually miss him? And that you're upset he isn't here to spend Christmas with you?" She cooed. Romano looked away, turning red in his frustration.

"...It's just not fair.." He admitted puffing his cheeks out. "He always gets sent out and now he had to get sent out during Christmas... him and England are just a pair of bastards..."

"I know it's not fair little Romano, but have faith. I'm sure Spain is making his way back right now. And he can't come home to an undecorated Christmas tree can he?" She asked. Romano only shrugged and Belgium knew it was as close to a yes as she would have gotten from him. So she stood up and took his hand, leading him into the foyer where Netherlands was already putting a few ornaments on the tree.

"So did you make up your mind you little brat?" He asked. Romano glared at him storming towards the tree. He bent down in the box and took out a bright blue ornament.

"Shut up you stupid pothead, bastard." He said shortly as he put the ornament on the tree. Belgium smiled clapping her hands together as she quickly turned around.

"I'll go get the cookies~" She cooed running into the kitchen.

Hours went by as the little trio decorated the tree. Romano and the Netherlands fighting over the cookies as Belgium happily sang to herself while putting the ornaments on the tree. The only thing left to complete the tree was the stars, which Romano held in his hands.

"How the hell is it going to get up there?" He said shortly looking up at the top of the tree. Netherlands quietly, once more, picked Romano up. But this time he sat him upon his shoulders near the tree.

"Shut up and put it on brat." He said. Romano stuck his tongue out at Netherlands quickly before stretching his arms out and carefully putting the fragile star onto the tree.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Belgium said happily. "Good job boys!"

"Yea well the brat and I did a pretty good job." Netherlands said plucking Romano off of his shoulders and putting him down.

"...Pothead did a pretty good job too." Romano said crossing his arms. Belgium giggled, smoothing her dress out.

"Come on Romano. It's time for you to go to bed." She said. Romano looked at her with wide hazel eyes as he looked outside.

"What?! No way am I going to bed now!" He said quickly.

"And why not?" Belgium asked. "It's late and you look exhausted."

"But-"

"Go on ya little brat. Who knows maybe the dumb Spaniard will be here tomorrow." Netherlands said as he lit his pipe. "Now quite fussing and just go with Bel."

Romano grumbled softly to himself, begrudgingly walking with Belgium to his room. Belgium let him change into his night clothes before she tucked him in.

"...You think that pothead brother of yours is right? You think that stupid Spagna will be here tomorrow?" He asked biting his lip. Belgium smiled softly and kissed his forehead, before standing back up.

"You never know, could be a Christmas miracle~" She said picking up the candle. "But you'll never know if you don't go to sleep. Goodnight Roma." She said walking out of the room.

Romano lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Sleep just couldn't come to him at the moment. He got up and walked towards his window, and looked up at the sky where the stars shined brightly on that crisp, Christmas night. He clasped his hands together and held them against his heart as he closed his eyes.

"I-I heard that when you make a wish on the brightest stars, on Christmas Eve night, that the wish is sure to come true. W-Well my wish...my wish is that Spain gets here safely, and is here tomorrow when I wake up. I know I'm not that special and that a wish can only be granted to people like my stupid brother, but that's all I want for Christmas. I just want that stupid smiling bastard back home for Christmas. That's all. So on the brightest stars, on this Christmas Eve night, I make my wish; I wish, with all my heart, to see Spain back home where he belongs...T-that's all.." He muttered. When he finished he opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky once more. The stars twinkled against the dark sky and Romano hoped that his wish would come true as he made his way into bed once more and finally found sleep.

Bright and earlier Romano woke up to the first, soft rays of the sun. It took him a while to realize that it was Christmas morning and practically flew out of bed as he ran around the house to see if his wish had come true.

He ran around the house in a frenzy, calling out both Spain's country and human name. But no response was given upstairs, so the young Italian flew downstairs.

"Spain?" He said as he looked in the kitchen. No Spain

"Antonio?" He said in the dining hall. No Spain. Romano ran around downstairs calling out his name. Finally he sat down with a huff in the foyer, staring up at the star as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Stupid stars...I knew it wouldn't come true.." He whimpered hugging his knees to his chest and wiping away his tears as someone entered the foyer behind Romano.

"Oh man; after days of eating crap on the ship these cookies taste amazing!"

Romano's eyes went wide as he turned around to see a familiar Spaniard licking the crumbs off his fingers.

"Spagna..." He said. Spain smiled widely at Romano, his hands on his hips.

"Hola Romanito~ Did you decorate the tree? It looks good." He said. Romano bit his lip as he practically tackled Spain. At first Spain was shocked, not expecting such a reaction from the usually reserved Romano, but did not hesitate in wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You bastard!" Romano snapped burying his head into Spain's shirt. "It's all your fault I'm like this!"

"Fusoso...Of course it is Romano." He said holding him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

Romano only sniffled as he held onto Spain tightly.

"I got something for you Romano~" Spain said as he loosened his grip and held Romano back by his shoulders.

"Y-You did?" Romano asked. Spain nodded and pulled Romano into the kitchen where there were three brightly wrapped gifts on the counter top. Romano watched as Spain grabbed a green, white, and red box with a bright red bow on it. Spain knelt down in front of Romano and held the box out to him.

"Feliz Navidad~" He said as Romano took the box. However Romano didn't open it right away. Instead he simply stared at the bright red bow.

"What's the matter Romano?" He asked. Romano looked up at the concerned Spaniard and then back down at the bow. He put the gift down to the side, taking the bow off and tying it onto Spain's arm.

"What are you doing?" Spain chuckled. Romano blushed lightly and hugged him again.

"...Y-You're my present today stupido..." He muttered into his ears. Spain smiled softly and hugged the boy once more.

"Merry Christmas Lovino."

"Merry Christmas stupid bastard.."


End file.
